


cat got your tongue?

by katiesaygo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things in this life that possess the ability to render Erica Reyes absolutely speechless, and the fact that her neighbor’s cat was regularly one of those few things was getting on her last damn nerve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> based on an au from [this post](http://lostin-neverland.tumblr.com/post/110472172436/keep-the-femslash-coming): “Your cat is always sleeping on my balcony and one time it destroys some of my lingerie so I bring it to your door all fuming and full of rage but when you open the door I realize that you are super pretty and are wearing a Batman shirt – which is super cute – and I stand here like an idiot with my lingerie and a blank brain"

There are few things in this life that possess the ability to render Erica Reyes absolutely speechless, and the fact that her neighbor’s cat was regularly one of those few things was getting on her last damn nerve.

It had all started innocently enough. Erica wouldn’t have even known her neighbor had gotten a cat it weren’t for the balcony. The first time she noticed something was when she came home after work and some of her things were askew—sunglasses knocked off her little table, soil from her plants on the floor—things easily attributed to the god awful wind that had been going off all that afternoon. When she found her balcony in a disarray after the stormy weather had passed, Erica jumped to the next conclusion: she had an unauthorized animal on her turf.

The thought led to all kinds of mental images of raccoons and possums and other less desirable animals somehow scaling her apartment building just to gain access to her second story balcony and wreak havoc, which disturbed her so much that she cancelled her plans with Isaac and Boyd for the next day so she could stay home and stakeout the scene of the crime. She got a lot of grief from the two of them over the injustice of bailing on them for a possible possum, but she could third wheel for them any time. It wasn’t every day you had the chance to bring about justice in your own backyard—well, balcony.

She set up shop in front of her sliding glass door and around lunch finally made a break in the case. There was a soft thump from outside and Erica’s blood was pumping, she was more than ready to confront any rodent encroaching on her territory, she’d been watching Billy the Exterminator for hours. So when she pushed aside her curtains and pressed her nose against the glass, just to be met by the most disinterested looking cat she’d ever seen in her life, there was nothing Erica could say.

After that she made it her mission to get the cat to like her. The insult of the cat coming onto her porch, knocking shit over, and pretending she didn’t even exist was too much. She let it keep coming over—”visiting” was what she was calling it now—put out a water dish, even bought a pot of catnip for the thing, but she was still getting nothing from the tiny feline monster. Every time she so much as tried to pet it she was rejected, a quick swerve of the cat’s head leaving her gaping.

Just when Erica thought she and the cat were finally getting somewhere (having been allowed a quick petting session the day before), she came home to find her most beautiful, most expensive lingerie snatched from it’s drying hanger on the balcony ‘roof’ and lying on the floor, torn to hell and back, nine times over. She stood there for a full minute, paralyzed in her agony and possibly dying, before she picked up the ruined set and stormed out of her apartment and over to her neighbor’s.

The door was answered promptly, probably due to the loud insistent manner in which she knocked, and Erica was unprepared for what she saw on every level. Standing before her was the prettiest person she had seen in months, or maybe her entire life honestly, wearing a pair of Batman pajamas and holding the Cat From Hell, who was purring incredibly loudly, in her embrace. Erica was holding the shredded lingerie in her hand and glaring right at the purrpetrator, but she could not think of a single fucking thing to say.

“Can I help you?”

Her neighbor looked, understandably, very confused at that point so Erica tried to expedite the whole ‘awkward gawking’ thing, which she hadn’t been on this end of since high school.

“I usually prefer to be wearing my lingerie when I show it to people, but your cat kind of wrecked this pair.” She brandished the evidence in her hands, a crooked smile on her face despite the fact that she was going for something a little more pissed off.

“Oh my god, Selina, you didn’t!” Her neighbor looked at the cat in her arms in disbelief, but Erica was sure the cat—Selina (Kyle, she presumed)—was wearing a Cheshire grin. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even know she could get over to your balcony, I thought she was just hanging out on my mine!”

At the same moment Erica opened her mouth to try to reassure the woman, her neighbor continued on.

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t bother you any more, I promise! And I’ll totally buy you a new set of lingerie, or just pay you back in cash if you want. Or maybe buy you dinner some time?” By the time she paused, her cheeks were pink and Erica wasn’t sure if it was from her suggestion of dinner or the lack of air, but it was goddamn adorable either way. “I’m Kira, by the way.”

“Erica. And I’d love to let you buy me dinner.” And then, raising both her eyebrow and the lingerie she added, “Maybe I’ll pick up another pair of these before then.”

The look on Kira’s face told her that that was exactly what she would be doing.


End file.
